It was an Accident!
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot... Morgan tries to get Reid to stop blaming himself for JJ's untimely and odd demise.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this was inspired by AJ Cook's comments on twitter about the fans coming up with the funniest way to get rid of JJ... So this is my response. I blame Adele. I think she's truly gone nuts. _**

**_It was an Accident!_**

Reid stood staring at the large double doors that led the way to - no, he didn't want to think about it. After all, they'd been through so much together. How could it be over so stupidly?

"Hey my man," Morgan said.

Reid jumped in surprise. "I didn't hear you!"

"I can see that," his friend said soberly. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting." Reid said shrilly.

"What are you waiting for?" Morgan asked steering his friend to one side of the wide, white walled hallway.

"I'm waiting for the punch line." Reid said seriously, as he wrung his hands together.

"What punch line? What's the joke?" Morgan asked in total confusion.

"What's the joke?" Reid asked in disbelief. "How can you ask that?" He asked his voice rising into what Emily called the 'squeak zone,' when she wanted to be witty.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Reid." Morgan tried to stop Reid from going back to the big double doors, but the younger man shook him off angrily.

"This…" Reid flapped his arms like a bird in unsuccessful flight. "All of this… is wrong. It has to be some kind of practical joke. Please just tell me if you and JJ are playing a joke on me? I promise I won't be mad." The young man pleaded as he indicated the doors down the hall. "I wouldn't blame you for playing a joke after what I did."

Morgan sighed as his shoulders slumped. "It's not a joke Reid. How could you think JJ would do something like that to you?"

"Well… It has been kind of boring around the office for the last few days." Reid reminded him as he slumped against the wall.

"Not that boring," Morgan snapped. "This isn't a joke or a dream and the sooner you deal with it, the better off you'll be."

"I don't want to deal with it." Reid shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Morgan ordered roughly. "We're still in a hospital."

"I haven't seen anyone in thirty minutes. No one wants to be down here." Reid argued.

"Of course they don't want to be down here. You're standing in front of the morgue for crying out loud."

"I know that Morgan, you don't have to remind me." Reid spat back, beginning to pace the length of the hall while Morgan watched him with bewildered eyes.

"I just don't understand why you're taking this so hard." Morgan said.

Reid stopped pacing and stared at his friend. "You don't know why I'm taking this so hard. Are you nuts?"

"No! I'm not nuts," Morgan retorted. "You're acting like you did it on purpose. It was an accident. No one blames you."

Reid leaned back up against the wall and slid down it to the white tile floor with a nearly silent thud. "Hotch warned me not to do it in the office. I didn't listen to him and now JJ's dead." He said putting his hands over his face.

Morgan crouched down next to his distraught friend. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It could have happened to anyone." He laid a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," Reid shrugged off his hand. "It's my fault and you can't convince me otherwise. Three percent of all fatal accidents happen in the workplace. I knew that! I still had to show off just because I was bored."

"Hey," Morgan said gruffly, "I will not let you wallow like this. Get up and get out of here. Henry needs his Godfather."

"He doesn't need me," Reid said looking up with red, tear-filled eyes. "I killed his mother!"

"You didn't kill her. It was her idea in the first place. She should have watched where she was going." Morgan said.

"How can you be that way? She was your friend too."

"Yes," Morgan agreed, pulling Reid to his feet as though he were a sack of grain. "She was my friend too, but it was just an accident and she should have been paying attention, then she wouldn't have tripped, fallen and hit her head on your desk."

"I should've been more careful after what happened to Emily." Reid insisted.

"If you don't stop this right now, I will leave you here to rot." Morgan said.

Reid allowed Morgan to lead him down the hallway away from the cold, forbidding and remorseless room where JJ waited for Will who'd been in Richmond with Henry shopping for JJ's birthday. Reid's heart sank further into his chest, to die just days before your 31st birthday. It wasn't fair.

"Morgan?"

"What?"

"Do you think Will and Henry will ever forgive me?" He asked, wiping at more tears streaking down his cheeks."

"I'm sure they will once they understand it was an accident."

"Okay…" Reid promised as he followed Morgan onto the elevator. "I swear I'll never do physics magic again."

THE END


End file.
